


Life of The Party

by jaeparker



Series: Life of the Party [1]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, EmmaBlackery, ItsWayPastMyBedtime - Fandom, Nerimon - Fandom, crabstickz, kickthepj
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeparker/pseuds/jaeparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of term celebrations are the best way to kick off the summer for students in London.</p><p>"End of term, anything goes, Adrian..."  Chris chuckled.</p><p>These celebration, if spent well, are unforgettable.</p><p> "You're obviously way out of my league, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime..."  Adrian asked sheepishly, not wanting to make eye-contact.</p><p>For some, it will be.</p><p>"I need you to tell me what happened at that party.." He breathed softly, not wanting to startle them.</p><p>For some, it will be a night they'll never want to remember.</p><p>"It wasn't me. She's a liar!"  Alex screamed.</p><p>This fall,</p><p>"One's tap water... the other's battery acid..."</p><p>You are cordially invited</p><p>"Truth.... or dare..." He asks as the bottle stops spinning and points to PJ.</p><p>To the party of a lifetime.</p><p>"Run. Just go. Get help! Go!" Emma whisper-yelled at Carrie.</p><p>It'll be one hell of a night...</p><p>"Either you shoot him... Or I shoot you...And I promise you... I absolutely won't miss.." He says as he raises the gun.</p><p>He'll be sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Adrian Howell wasn't the most popular kid, but I won't bore you with one of those cliches.

He wasn't bullied or anything, he just didn't have friends.. But it was almost his fault.

He made himself too hard to talk to.

That was mainly because he was six years younger that the people he went to school with.

He knew that, and that's why he didn't blame anyone. He didn't even blame his over-active intelligence.

That's why he didn't resent anyone.

Except Alex Day.

Boy, did he resent Alex Day.

But Adrian felt he had a good enough reason.

Alex Day was dating the social butterfly Carrie Hope Fletcher

Adrian felt Carrie was perfect.

She was smart, talented, and beautiful.

Adrian felt she was everything he wasn't.

Adrian felt she was the perfect girl to bring home and impress his family.

Especially his brother who would be coming home from Afghanistan in September.

But Carrie was Carrie. And Adrian was Adrian.

And that's why Adrian Howell resented Alex Day.

That Asshole.

Adrian slumped to his locker on a warm Friday morning.

He was excited for the weekend as he would be skyping his brother that Saturday.

He figured that would distract him from missing out on Chris Kendall's annual end-of-term party.

Adrian was missing out because he wasn't invited and wasn't the type to crash a party.

The only reason he knew about the party is that Alex Day and Chris Kendall are locker-neighbors.

And their lockers are only a couple lockers away from Adrian's. So he often hears them conversing.

That's how he heard about the party. And that's how he fell for Carrie Hope Fletcher.

Adrian sighed as he saw them all walk in.

Alex, Carrie, Emma, PJ and Chris seem to never leave each other's side. Adrian thought.

Adrian hid his face behind his metal locker-door. and stayed quiet.

"So.. who've you invited?" That was the voice of Emma.

Emma Blackery was a nice girl, who was respectful to the respected.

Her and Adrian have even spoken a couple of times, but Adrian wasn't interested.

And even if he was, Emma was dating the ever-so-talented PJ Liguori.

"Just about everyone.." Chris replied. He sounded so excited for the party tomorrow night. They all were.

Adrian collected all his stuff from his locker that he needed and locked it.

He made his way to the toilets that were inconveniently right across from Alex and Chris' lockers.

"What about Mr Howell?" Emma asked Chris while nodding towards Adrian.

"What? No way." Alex butt in.

"Alex! Be nice." Carrie warned as she looked towards Adrian who was still walking.

"He's just a kid! He can't go to a party like that!" Alex defends.

They all knew about Adrian Howell. I mean, who couldn't?

He was a 15 year old in a school full of 20-somethings.

He was the southern genius.

"Hey, Adrian!" Chris calls out to him.

Adrian stops and turns to face them slowly.

He swallows hard and looks up at Chris.

Chris just beckons Adrian over.

Adrian points to himself in confusion.

"Yes, you! C'mere!" Chris says again.

Adrian walks up to them cautiously and refuses to look up.

"Hey mate, up here." Chris whispers and gently forces Adrian's eyes to meet his.

Adrian wasn't scared or intimidated, Chris Kendall wasn't anywhere near that kind of person.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to my party tomorrow night?" Chris asked the younger as he handed him an invitation.

"Uh... I'm only..." Adrian said as he took the invitation.

Chris must've made a mistake. I'm only 15.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Chris said as he shut his locker.

Before Adrian could say anything else, the bell sounded.

Alex shut his locker and began pretty much dragging Carrie to her first class.

The halls began to slowly empty as people left for their lectures.

The halls were empty. The halls were silent

Adrian Howell stood frozen in the spot he was left in.

He couldn't believe it.

He was just invited to the biggest party of his life.

What about..? If his brother loved him, he would rather him go to a party than talk to him on skype.

He's home soon, anyway. Adrian thought.

Adrian didn't realize he was alone int eh hallway until his bladder reminded him that he hadn't yet gone to the toilets.


	2. Prologue

Adrian Howell wasn't the most popular kid, but I won't bore you with one of those cliches.

He wasn't bullied or anything, he just didn't have friends.. But it was almost his fault.

He made himself too hard to talk to.

That was mainly because he was six years younger that the people he went to school with.

He knew that, and that's why he didn't blame anyone. He didn't even blame his over-active intelligence.

That's why he didn't resent anyone.

Except Alex Day.

Boy, did he resent Alex Day.

But Adrian felt he had a good enough reason.

Alex Day was dating the social butterfly Carrie Hope Fletcher

Adrian felt Carrie was perfect.

She was smart, talented, and beautiful.

Adrian felt she was everything he wasn't.

Adrian felt she was the perfect girl to bring home and impress his family.

Especially his brother who would be coming home from Afghanistan in September.

But Carrie was Carrie. And Adrian was Adrian.

And that's why Adrian Howell resented Alex Day.

That Asshole.

Adrian slumped to his locker on a warm Friday morning.

He was excited for the weekend as he would be skyping his brother that Saturday.

He figured that would distract him from missing out on Chris Kendall's annual end-of-term party.

Adrian was missing out because he wasn't invited and wasn't the type to crash a party.

The only reason he knew about the party is that Alex Day and Chris Kendall are locker-neighbors.

And their lockers are only a couple lockers away from Adrian's. So he often hears them conversing.

That's how he heard about the party. And that's how he fell for Carrie Hope Fletcher.

Adrian sighed as he saw them all walk in.

Alex, Carrie, Emma, PJ and Chris seem to never leave each other's side. Adrian thought.

Adrian hid his face behind his metal locker-door. and stayed quiet.

 _"So.. who've you invited?"_ That was the voice of Emma.

Emma Blackery was a nice girl, who was respectful to the respected.

Her and Adrian have even spoken a couple of times, but Adrian wasn't interested.

And even if he was, Emma was dating the ever-so-talented PJ Liguori.

 _"Just about everyone.._ " Chris replied. He sounded so excited for the party tomorrow night. They all were.

Adrian collected all his stuff from his locker that he needed and locked it.

He made his way to the toilets that were inconveniently right across from Alex and Chris' lockers.

 _"What about Mr. Howell?"_ Emma asked Chris while nodding towards Adrian.

 _"What? No way."_ Alex butt in.

 _"Alex! Be nice."_ Carrie warned as she looked towards Adrian who was still walking.

"He's just a kid! He can't go to a party like that!" Alex defends.

They all knew about Adrian Howell. I mean, who couldn't?

He was a 15 year old in a school full of 20-somethings.

He was the southern genius.

" _Hey, Adrian!_ " Chris calls out to him.

Adrian stops and turns to face them slowly.

He swallows hard and looks up at Chris.

Chris just beckons Adrian over.

Adrian points to himself in confusion.

 _"Yes, you! C'mere!"_ Chris says again.

Adrian walks up to them cautiously and refuses to look up.

" _Hey mate, up here._ " Chris whispers and gently forces Adrian's eyes to meet his.

Adrian wasn't scared or intimidated, Chris Kendall wasn't anywhere near that kind of person.

" _I was wondering if you'd want to go to my party tomorrow night?_ " Chris asked the younger as he handed him an invitation.

 _"Uh... I'm only..."_ Adrian said as he took the invitation.

 _Chris must've made a mistake. I'm only 15._ He thought.

" _Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then!"_ Chris said as he shut his locker.

Before Adrian could say anything else, the bell sounded.

Alex shut his locker and began pretty much dragging Carrie to her first class.

The halls began to slowly empty as people left for their lectures.

The halls were empty. The halls were silent

Adrian Howell stood frozen in the spot he was left in.

He couldn't believe it.

He was just invited to the biggest party of his life.

What about..? If his brother loved him, he would rather him go to a party than talk to him on skype.

 _He's home soon anyway_. Adrian thought.

Adrian didn't realize he was alone in the hallway until his bladder reminded him that he hadn't yet gone to the toilets.


End file.
